


Fang and Claw

by Burgie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Biting, F/M, Hyur WoL, Kinktober, M/M, female WoL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 09:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Estinien is self-conscious of what Nidhogg's curse has done to his body, but his partners most certainly do not mind. Zelda belongs to ZDusk.





	Fang and Claw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZDusk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDusk/gifts).

> Kinktober prompt: Biting

Estinien wasn't sure if he'd ever get used to his partners not only being okay with Nidhogg's scars but... enjoying them. To the point where it was now almost just another part of sex to have Aymeric or Zelda stimulate him to the point of those features appearing, of scales erupting from his skin, horns curling from his brow, even, sometimes, wings bursting from his back. But mostly, the transformations stopped at his fingernails turning to claws and his teeth becoming pointed.

The first time, Aymeric had been the one to discover the change in Estinien's teeth. A blissful moan from a lovebite turned into a sharp yelp of pain and Estinien pulled away, ashamed, already hating the coppery tang of blood in his mouth.

"Sorry, I didn't me-" Estinien started, but Aymeric held a hand up, though his other hand was still held firmly over the bite mark now adorning his neck.

"It is okay," said Aymeric. "It only hurts a little, really."

"Maybe we should stop," said Estinien, glancing away from his boyfriend, from where a few scarlet drops of blood dotted the sheets.

"No, pray, continue," said Aymeric. "Truly, I did not mind the kiss of your teeth in my skin. If anything, I rather... enjoyed it."

"How can anyone enjoy something such as that?" Estinien asked, already getting off the bed, pulling his clothing back towards himself. He'd left in a huff, disappearing for a few hours until the change had left him. Aymeric had welcomed him back into his arms only too easily, too much warmth, and Estinien had found tears slipping unbidden down his cheeks. A monster like him did not deserve love, but...

Zelda didn't seem to mind it, either, though this time, Estinien told her about his teeth beforehand.

"Before we begin, I have to warn you about something," said Estinien. Zelda looked at him, a question in her red eyes. "When I get very... turned on, for lack of a better term, some of my features change. And usually the teeth are the first to change, or the first to be noticed. So if you don't like it... just tell me now and I'll be sure to keep my mouth away from you. Muzzle myself, if I must."

"Estinien," Zelda said sweetly, her hand gently cupping his cheek that would later boast scales. "You're not a monster, how many times do we have to tell you? You are still our wonderful, amazing Estinien, the man who fought Nidhogg in more than just the traditional sense and won." Her words threatened to break Estinien, his heart threatening to fracture, but he only nodded and closed his eyes against tears.

Right now, though, his monstrous appearance, that curse left by Nidhogg, was the last thing on Estinien's mind. Indeed, his only thought was for the man in his arms, the man currently kissing his neck as he lay in an unusual position on his back, pinned beneath Aymeric on the bed. It reminded him, oddly, of when they'd been younger, sparring that had turned into competitions to decide who became the dominant one in the bedroom. Now, Aymeric was too busy for that to happen, though he could still take his boyfriend by surprise, sweeping him off his feet, so to speak, and onto the bed where Estinien now found himself.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into," Estinien murmured, cheeks flushed, along with the tips of his ears, as Aymeric kissed his neck, starting the change already with subtle brushes of his tongue, enough pressure from his own, significantly flatter, teeth to bring out not only Estinien's sharp teeth but also his sharper claws, the points just barely touching the skin of Aymeric's back before Estinien flattened his palms, worried about hurting his boyfriend, marring that perfect skin (though it had already been marred in the past by many a blade).

"Of course I do," said Aymeric, moving his head away to look down at his boyfriend with those beautiful blue eyes that Estinien couldn't help but fall into. Not even being in the limitless blue of the sky, aloft on his own wings, could compare to the sensation of falling into that depthless gaze. At least, he was falling until Aymeric moved further down Estinien's body, pressing kisses to his skin, working his way down the scarred, bared torso, Estinien bringing his hands up to stroke through Aymeric's hair, fingers threading through the silken black locks that somehow always managed to look perfect. Not that Estinien begrudged his boyfriend this, of course- in fact, it was just one of the things that he loved about Aymeric. That and his hidden depths, the secret desires for being dominated even while he could be so gentle, the way that he could enjoy rough sex just as much as he could enjoy sex that was more slow and sensual. A popular saying against the former Lord Commander had once said that he was a lord in the streets and patricide in the sheets, and, well, the saying was almost right... but not quite. For Aymeric certainly did have another side to him entirely in the bedroom, a side that only two were privy to.

Take, for example, the way that he was currently pulling down Estinien's trousers, the comfortable ones that he'd worn on his day off (not that he did much fighting anymore, not since Nidhogg, anyway), followed swiftly by his underwear. The way that Aymeric now dipped his head down, taking the base of Estinien's cock in his hand as he licked a stripe along it, Estinien moaning at the pleasant sensation. The way that he then fastened his lips around the tip, sliding more into his mouth, tongue the most pleasant pressure, the most pleasant sensation, so that Estinien could only moan louder, claws just barely scratching Aymeric's scalp before he recalled their existence.

"Don't want to ruin your scalp," Estinien murmured as his hands fell away, his hips arching up as Aymeric did something completely magical with his tongue. But, alas, the blowjob could only last so long, for Aymeric needed to remove his mouth from his boyfriend's cock, had to remove his entire self from the bed for a few moments. Estinien watched him walk away, his cock throbbing, the air suddenly cold against his saliva-slick cock, cheeks and body flushed with want.

"I give you full permission to leave scratches and bite marks on parts of my body that never see the light of day ordinarily," said Aymeric as he returned to the bed, lube in hand. Estinien's heart pounded at the permission, though it sounded more like a request to his ears. Mayhap Aymeric had, indeed, meant it as a request. For once, Estinien couldn't find it in himself to complain.

He especially could find no words to complain as Aymeric poured lube into his hand, one finger circling Estinien's rim, Estinien moaning at the sensation, clawed hands grasping the sheets and tearing them just slightly. A sound which... excited Aymeric, apparently, for he soon slipped a finger in, beginning to stretch open his boyfriend rather quickly. He also made sure to nudge Estinien's prostate with his fingers a few times, causing Estinien to moan a touch louder each time, the sheets tearing still further from his claws.

Finally, just when Estinien thought he might be about to explode, Aymeric deemed his boyfriend ready, removing his fingers and gripping Estinien's thighs, Estinien already moving his hips towards his boyfriend.

"The great azure dragoon, brought low by the Lord Commander," Aymeric murmured as he rubbed lube over his cock. "What will the people say?"

"The people need never know," Estinien murmured, the words remembered from the many times that they'd said them. They were said almost every time that Aymeric chose the dominant position, in fact, though this was, admittedly, rare.

"Precisely," Aymeric murmured, lining his cock up with Estinien's entrance, the tip of his cock pressing to the lubed-up hole. Estinien moaned as Aymeric pushed in, remaining still at first before moving his hips to get more comfortable. Aymeric watched his boyfriend while he waited for him, his eyes catching Estinien's form in a way that very few ever saw him- vulnerable, allowing someone else to take charge, white hair splayed out behind him on the pillow. He was beautiful too, though he seemed not to notice this about himself. Still, Aymeric couldn't help but lean down and press a kiss to his boyfriend's lips, a hand gently stroking through Estinien's hair.

And then, at last, Aymeric drew himself up again and began to move, though just enough so that he fell into a good rhythm before he brought his body closer to Estinien's, Estinien moaning and arching his back as he wound his arms around his boyfriend. Another kiss to Estinien's neck had him moaning pleasantly, and a third kiss with a hint of teeth had those claws digging into Aymeric's back, the sensation distinctly not unpleasant when it was coming from his boyfriend.

"Oh gods," Aymeric murmured, thrusting in deeper, Estinien moaning louder beneath him, claws not so much digging in now as they were scratching, leaving light tingling lines across Aymeric's back. A sensation that Aymeric very much enjoyed, though he was enjoying Estinien's obvious enjoyment far more than anything else, the way he arched his back and hips into each thrust from his boyfriend, the way he moaned Aymeric's name, his nickname, the way he grabbed Aymeric's face and pressed a kiss to his lips, a fierce kiss that held more than just the hint of sharp teeth. But then Estinien's head fell back and he cried out as Aymeric started to hit the right spot, each thrust into his prostate making Estinien see stars. Clearly, Estinien enjoyed this position, a fact that made Aymeric quietly proud. It had ever been the other way around before, until Aymeric had begun to win a few sparring contests. And they had been won fair and square, for Estinien had vowed not to go easy on him just because he was the Lord Commander (after he had been appointed that station, anyway). Though, perhaps it was the rarity of this occasion that Estinien enjoyed so much.

Whatever the reasoning, it was only too easy for Estinien to lose control like this, to let his 'curse' take over, to bury his teeth in Aymeric's shoulder as the sensations became all too much all at once. Aymeric cried out at the pain, though he didn't slow his thrusts, if anything, he only sped them as Estinien drew his mouth away from his boyfriend and moaned louder, claws digging in more, legs wrapped around his boyfriend as he came completely untouched, Aymeric's hands busy gripping Estinien's hips.

Yet even then, the bliss rolling over Estinien was too much, for he did not even notice the bite mark that he'd left in Aymeric's shoulder, the mark that would definitely remain there for some time, the mark that Aymeric definitely would not have the chirurgeons tend to. Zelda had some healing magic, she could heal him if it was truly a necessity. A large part of Aymeric, though, wanted to keep this mark as a reminder of his boyfriend, as proof of their love, almost.

The bite spurred Aymeric on, thrusting in harder until he came with a cry of Estinien's name, enjoying the way his boyfriend wrapped his arms and legs around him a little tighter, claws finally unlatching themselves. Estinien panted as Aymeric moaned, thrusting in a few more times to finish off. He gazed down at his boyfriend, pleased when Estinien opened his eyes to return his look.

"Pray do not even mention the bite mark," said Aymeric, seeing Estinien's eyes flick to his shoulder as the memory of biting came back to him. "I fully intend to keep it."

"Most people get tattoos with their lover's name, I've heard," said Estinien, his eyes slowly sliding away from the bite mark to look at the far more welcoming sight of Aymeric's smiling face.

"Ah, but I have ever been the exception to the rule," said Aymeric. "And there is rather something more personal about a scar to show love, is there not?" Estinien smiled, closing his eyes.

"I love you," Estinien murmured, the corners of his mouth turning up still more as Aymeric pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"I love you too," said Aymeric. "Fangs and claws and all." The words were a comforting reassurance, wings wrapping around Estinien, raising his spirit back to life.


End file.
